User talk:Kaihedgie
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Article it was just removed to the forum is all. It was more to do with a conversation, then the actual content of the article and issues with it. At this point its no question what a shinigami is or what the term means. You asked a question but it wasnt so much about the article but your opinion and conversation of the opinion and it was clear its more of a forum discussion. The talk pages are only for issues of the content of the page like spelling and reference and omitted information and stuff like that. Salubri 07:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) hey my friend how are you doing Kaihedgie I missed talking to yaEliskuya2 14:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Offensive Language Watch what you say and be tolerant of other people. Do not insult other users or you are likely to get banned--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Refrain from using offensive and/or insulting language towards other users or you will be blocked. There is simply no excuse for that. It is utterly unacceptable. As set out in our policies, you must be civil to other users at all times. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) You were being extremely offensive by saying that Lia only opposed the pic change so she could fap to it. If that is not rude and vulgar I do not know what is--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) All profile pic changes are voted on, when there is a general agreement about one pic, it is changed. If one person says no it does not halt the vote. Lia was not delaying the vote at all--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Godisme is completely correct. Also, we have a zero tolerance policy as far as abuse of other users is concerned. It is a vile and repulsive thing to say to anyone and Lia Schiffer had not said/done anything to even remotely deserve such a comment (or anything remotely like it). If you do not like what Lia has to say, that is fine, but there is no need to resort to such low level indecency. Just place your vote, constructive criticism or suggest a suitable alternative and then move on. Do not make it personal. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps you need to explain yourself better when you post rather than just resorting to obscenities, as that was not clear at all from what you said. And the discussion was started on March 8, 2010, not "over a whole year" ago. These things have to be agreed upon before a change is made and if we cannot get agreement on an image to use, that is no one person's fault. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Language: Final Warning You have already been warned about how you communicate on this wiki. We are not tolerant of obscenities. Do not use them again. 22:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC)